Pokemon EV Training, IV Training and Pokemon Natures
What is EV Training? EV training is gaining "Effort Values" by giving experience to a Pokemon and leveling it up. Every four of the EVs you obtain in a stat raises the stat permanently by one at level 100(Every 8 EVs at level 50). In other words, just faint the Pokemon in a status area with the Pokemon you are EV training. EVs can also be affected by the Pokemon's Nature and has a limit of 252 EVs per status and 510 EV limit for a Pokemon. You can also increase EV status by buying Vitamins and other Competitive items from the Pokemart. EV training EVs will always be accumulated as you gain experience, but more often than not, you'll be collecting random EVs as you train if you're not paying attention to them. You will want to put EVs into stats that will make your Pokemon perform better in your team. Since you can only have a maximum of 252 EVs in a single stat, and 510 in total on a single Pokemon, you'll have enough EVs to max out 2 stats with 6 left over to pull in an extra stat point in a tertiary stat at level 100. What EVs should I train my Pokémon in? Not all Pokémon will reap the same benefits from the same EV training in a stat. Pokémon have various base stats - they are the foundation on which their performance in battle is determined. For example, some Pokémon are notoriously weak in Attack, take for example Chansey - Chansey has a jaw-dropping 5 base stat points in Attack! You wouldn't want to EV train a Chansey in Attack since you would get little to no benefit out of it. (And plus, why would you have a physical attack-oriented Chansey?) Instead, you would EV train a Pokémon in the stats that it excels at, and for Chansey, the optimal EV training would be in HP and Sp. Defense. Another example would be EV training a Volcarona. Volcarona excels in Special Attack and Speed, so you would EV train it in those stats. A Pokémon's base stats can easily be searched up on Bulbapedia or Google, or you could go to Elegant Valley and talk to the guy in the house there (more information at the bottom of this page.) Preparing your Pokemon for EV training Since Pokemon cannot gain experience at level 100, you will have to use a common candy to enable your Pokemon to gain experience/EVs again. Next, a stat reset can be used to reset your Pokemon's EVs if you want to start specializing in certain stats or if you messed up EV training your Pokemon. Optional - 0 to 200 EVs with vitamins To be more precise when EV training, vitamins can be used to increase your Pokemon's EVs by 10 in their respective stat. In the traditional games, you can only use vitamins up to the first 100 EVs in a single stat (10 HpUp/Protein/Iron/Calcium/Zinc/Carbos). However, in Project Pokemon, Vitamins can be used up to first 200 EVs in a single stat. To be more efficient, you can buy 20 of 2 different vitamins to increase 2 stats to 200 EVs. (You can also just buy 51 vitamins that don't increase a single stat's EVs over 200 to max out your 510 EV total, but at level 100, a stat will always be 13 or less stat points less than a Pokemon with 252 EVs in the same stat stat.) Method 1 - Elegant Valley Elegant Valley is a place where Pokémon in certain grass batches give specific EVs. Method 2 - "Iso Bots" In Saffron city, beside its pokecenter is a robo-champion center, where champions can submit parties for other people to fight. Iso has left some EV training bots with Pokemon parties yielding 3 EVs per KO. Alongside an active "Effort Value" pokebooster, you will only have to fight an Iso bot 7 times to max out a stat at 252 EVs. Alternatively, you can use a Power item and get 42 EVs in a single stat in one battle. That means you only have to battle him 6 times. However If you dont have the pokebooster or power item, you have to battle him 14 times What are IVs? IVs, or Individual Values, are random numbers ranging from 0-31 that are given to each stat of a Pokemon when you encounter it. At level 100, the full IV value will be added to the stat (at level 50, half of the IV value). So if 2 of the same Pokemon at level 100 have 0 EVs and a neutral nature, the Pokemon with 31 IVs in a stat will have exactly 31 more stat points in the stat than the Pokemon with 0 IVs in the same stat. Increasing IVs In the traditional games, you cannot change the IVs of a Pokemon(Hyper Training is superficial and does not apply to breeding and Hidden Ability). But in Project Pokemon, you can use a PokeImprove bought from the Pokemart to max out a random IV that isn't 31 to 31 for 30,000 pokedollars Natures A Pokemon's nature affects the growth rate of two of its stats, ultimately increasing one of its non-HP stats (Attack, Speed, Defense, Sp. Attack, or Sp. Defense) by 10% and decreasing another by 10%. Every Pokemon has a random nature and can be changed. You can speak to the scientist on the upper level of the Elegant Valley pokecenter to manually change your Pokemon's nature for 100,000 pokedollars. Here are the list of natures with increased stats and decreased stats (total of 25): '''Tip: '''You can buy one Nature stone using Pokedollars or BP and save the game before you use it. When the game saves, use the Stone on the desired Pokemon and if you get the nature which you don't prefer, just close and restart the game and re-use the stone. However, it is reccomended to buy atleast 5 Nature Stones, as each stone has a predetermined set of natures it will give. Where Can I Check my EVs and IVs? You can check your Pokemon's EVs and IVs (Innate stats) at Elegant Valley. There is a house with an NPC that can show you your Pokemon's stats. He also shows your Pokemon's base stats.The interactions with items are associated with Rotom and its different forms. Category:Helpful Pages